Nick's Long Lost Love
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Nick's Long Lost Love Jackie Owen returns to Toronto 15 years later after the tragic death of her husband Ron. Jackie has to face some old demons and some new demons.
1. Chapter 1

Nick's Long Lost Love

Jackie Owen had just returned to Toronto Canada. She left there after the tragic death of her husband. Now Jackie must face her old demons, and some new ones, Will everything be alright for her or will she end up leaving again?

Jackie "Oh boy here we go again." Caption Joe Stontree "Hi Jackie welcome back." Jackie "Thanks Joe you look good." Caption Joe Stonetree "So do you how have you been?"Jackie "I've been alright is Nick still working here?" Caption Joe Stonetree "Yeah he's right over there."Jackie "I'm going to go say hi." Caption Joe Stonetree "Okay its great to see ya again." Jackie "Its great to see you too." Caption Joe Stonetree "Bye Jackie." Jackie "Bye Joe."

Jackie walked up to Nick Knight's desk, and she could see he was working on a case.

Jackie swallowed hard, and decided to talk to him.

Jackie "Is that Nick Knight sitting there?" Nick "Who wants to know?" Jackie "Why don't you turn around?" Nick "Jackie oh my god." Jackie "Hi Nick I missed you." Nick "I missed you too you look good."

Jackie "Nick its been 15 years lets not dewl on the past." Nick "It has been a long time." Jackie "So how have things been going for you Nick?" Nick "I've been alright."Jackie "So have I I'm a school teacher or I was a school teacher." Nick "You couldn't handle the students huh?" Jackie "No I couldn't." Nick "I'm glad you came back." Jackie "Really?"

Nick "Yes I am." Jackie "How's Nat?" Nick "She's alright did you stop to see her yet." Jackie "No I didn't." Nick "She'll be happy to see you." Jackie "Things have been so bad Nick." Nick "Things What things?" Jackie "Losing Ron leaving you,and Nat I told my shrinck that my life was a living hell."

Nick "A shrinck you have a shrinck?" Jackie "I did." Nick "Everything will be fine now." Jackie "I highly doubt it Nick." Nick "Come here." Jackie "Not just yet." Nick "I understand." Jackie "Well I'm going to go visit Nat oh Nick." Nick "Yeah?" Jackie "You look good too." Nick "Thanks." Jackie "Your welcome."

Jackie drove to the cornors building she parked her car, got out walked up the stairs to the door, took a deep breath,and walked inside. When she walked down the hall to the morge she stopped she was having flashbacks to the night herhusband was killed. She began to cry. Then she wipped her eyes, and walked into the morge.

Natalie "Nat's bed, and breakfast." Jackie "Hi Nat." Natalie "Oh my god Jackie you're back."Jackie "I'm here to stay." Natalie "That's great." Jackie "Its hard for me Nat."Natalie "I know but things will be better now." Jackie "Do you still have Ron's body?" Natalie "Yes they never asked about him so I kept him here." Jackie "May I please see him again I keep having flashbacks." Natalie "Yes you may hang on." Jackie "Thank you Nat." Natalie "Your welcome."

Jackie began to have a flashback.

Flashback 1

Reporter on tv. "Tonight at this wearhouse behind me a police offcier was shot he was killed on inpact his name is Ron Owen." Jackie "No its a lie." Reporter on tv "Detective Knight Is this police offier your partner?" Detective Nick Knight "No comment." Jackie "NO!." Jackie "Nat did they bring Ron here yet?"

Natalie "No I'm so sorry." Bobby "Here is the police offier Nat." Jackie "You Basterd, you son of a bitch!" Nick "I'm so sorry." Jackie "You, and Don were supossed to keep him safe, how could you let him die?" Nick "He took a bullet for me, and Don." Jackie "I warned Ron not to do something stupid." Natalie "Jackie he's gone so being angry with Nick, and Don won't do any good."

Jackie "Its not fair I need him to be here with me our baby, and I need Ron." Nick "Your pregnant why didn't Ron tell us?" Jackie "He didn't know now I'll never get to tell him." Natalie "I'm so sorry." Jackie "Thanks I'm gonna head home now ow oh no please not not now." Natalie "She's lossing the baby we have to get her to the hosptial now."

End Of Flashback 1

Natalie "Jackie are you alright?" Jackie "I'm fine." Natalie "Here is Ron's body." Jackie "He still looks so handsome." Natalie "I kept him on ice just incase you'd want to have him barried." Jackie "Thank you Nat god I miss him so much." Natalie "I know so do I." Jackie "You, me, Nick, and Ron had some great times didn't we?" Natalie "Yes we did." Jackie "Why did it have to be him?" Natalie "I don't know where are you going to be staying?"

Jackie "My house." Natalie "Its so big,and empty why don't you let me stay with you?" Jackie "I can handle being alone Nat thank you for offering." Natalie "You know I'm here for you." Jackie "I know well I'm gonna head home see you later." Natalie "See you later."

Jackie gave a Nat a hug, and then she left. She drove to her old house. When she got inside she could hear sounds of the past. She sat down on the couch, and picked up a picture of her, and Ron. Jackie began to cry. She wondered why god would take away the man she loved.

Jackie "Damn you Ron how could you take a bullet for your boneheaded partners I needed you I lost both of our babies, and you weren't by my side how could you hurt me like that didn't you love me anymore?"

Flashback 2

Ron "Jackie I'm home." Jackie "Hi honey." Ron "Jackie what's wrong you look awful."Jackie "I think its the flu." Ron "Come on I'll get you to the doctors." Jackie "I went they said they call me when they get my blood tests back." Ron "My poor sweetie." Jackie "What will you do if I'm pregnant?" Ron "I'll take a couple days off work, and start the nursery." Jackie "Don must have rubbed off on you ,you never wanted to have a baby."

Ron "He did." Jackie "That must be the doctors I'll get it." Ron "Well hang on I have to go." Jackie "Bye." Jackie to her stomach "Well your daddy just left so we'll just have to wait until you get here."

End Of Flashback 2

Jackie fell asleep on the couch. Meanwhile Nick was thinking about Jackie he decided to go visit her. When he got to Jackie's house he found Jackie asleep on the couch. He sat down in a chair,and watched Jackie sleep.

Flashback 3

Ron "Nick will you join us Jackie is about to sing." Natalie "Wow she is amazing." Nick "She sure is something." Ron "She's all mine." Natalie "Your a lucky man." Ron "Thank you Nat." Natalie "Your welcome." Nick "Go on Nat get up there with her." Natalie "Okay I will." Nick "Our girls are amazing." Ron "Our girls you,and Nat?" Nick "Yes." Jackie "Way to go Nick." Natalie "What do you guys say we go home." Jackie "Sounds good to me bye Nat, bye Nick." Nick, and Nat "Bye Jackie."

End Of Flashback 3

Nick got of the chair he was sitting walked up to the couch got down on his knees he looked at Jackie,and then he went to bit her. Jackie woke up, and screamed. Jackie jumped over the couch, and hit the floor. Nick got up ,and helped Jackie off the floor.

Jackie "Nick what are you doing here?" Nick "I wanted to see if you were alright." Jackie "I'm fine would you like a drink or are you still a fan of blood?" Nick "I'll take a drink of anything." Jackie "Okay." Nick "Are you used to being back in your house yet?" Jackie "Yes, and no." Nick "To many memories huh?" Jackie "Yes its seems like there is a black hole in the house without Ron." Nick "I know you miss him." Jackie "I do Nick what really happened the night Ron was killed?" Nick "Do you really want to know?"

Jackie "Yes I do please tell me?" Nick "Ron, Don, and I chased the robber to the wearhouse, Ron went left, Don went right, and I hid behind a barrel." Jackie "I know its hard Nick but I want to hear this keep going."

Nick "The robber came out of where he was hidding like he was going to give himself up whenever he started shooting, he aimed the gun at me, and Don then Ron jumped in front of us, and he was hit he landed on the floor, I ran up to him, and saw that he was bleeding from his stomach he died from the impact of the shot."

Jackie "Oh Nick I'm so sorry I got upset, and punched you that night, I was pissed off my husband was killed but at least he was killed in the line of duty." Nick "Its alright you had the right to vent." Jackie "Nick?" Nick "Yeah?" Jackie "Will you hold me please?" Nick "Of course I will."

Nick wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist. Jackie felt safe with never wanted to let Jackie go he loved her for so long. She felt the same feelings for Nick but nethier one of wanted to act on their feelings. Nick held Jackie until she fell asleep in his arms. he picked her up, and carried her to her room. Nick laid Jackie down in her bed, and then he left. Jackie slept the whole night threw. Nick couldn't sleep he drove to The Raven when he got there he sat down at the bar. Janette walked up to Nick, and sat down beside him.

Janette "Jackie's back, and you love her."Nick "Yes I do." Janette "And she loves you too." Nick "Yes she does." Janette "But you two don't know what do about your feelings." Nick "Yes what do we do?" Janette "Give it time Jackie just got back she still loves Ron." Nick "Your right thank you Janette." Janette "Your welcome."

Nick left The Raven, and went home. He went to sleep. Jackie woke up, and started to cry. She called Natalie, and asked her to meet at the Corners building. Jackie left her house ,and she called Nick. Natalie, and Nick met Jackie at the corners building. When they got the morge. They saw Jackie standing next to Ron's door.

Jackie " Hi guys." Nick "Jackie what's wrong?" Jackie "I need your help, I want to try to bring Ron back to life again." Natalie "No remember we tried that once, and it didn't work."Jackie "Yeah because Nick bit Ron twice then he stopped."

Flashback 4

Jackie "Come on Nick bite him again you can do it." Nick "I can't."Jackie "Yes you can now do it please for me?" Nick "I can't, and I won't." Jackie "Nat please make Nick bite Ron again Please?" Natalie "I can't he won't listen to me." Jackie "Get out both of you, and never come back get out !" Nick "Were sorry." Jackie "Get out!." Jackie "Damn you Ron damn you ow Natalie Nick!"

Natalie "She needs us." Nick "Lets go." Natalie "Jackie what is it oh my god she's going into early labor." Nick "We have to get her to the hosptial." Natalie "There's no time she's bleed out to much already she'd die on the way there." Nick "What do we do?" Natalie "We have to deliver the baby here at the hosue." Natalie "Jackie push." Jackie "Ahh!." Natalie "One more push." Jackie Ahhh! Natalie Jackie "Your baby was a girl do you want to hold her." Jackie "Yes." Nick "She's so pretty."

End Of Flashback 4

Jackie "So are you guys gonna help me or not?" Nick "No." Natalie "No." Jackie "Okay fine then I'm out here, and I'm leaving again." Nick "What should we do now?" Natalie "Go after her Nick." Nick "Alright." Nick "Jackie wait you can't leave."Jackie "Why Nick tell me why?" Nick "I love you." Jackie "What you love me?" Nick "Yes I do." Jackie "Nick leave me alone."

Nick "Come on Jackie let me explain to you my feelings for you." Jackie "fine explain." Nick "These feelings devolped after Ron died I told Natalie I felt this way about you." Jackie "I see so you have loved me forever then?" Nick "Yes." Jackie "Even when Ron was alive?"

Nick "Yes I know it was wrong for me to feel this way but everytime we were hanging out I couldn't think about anything but us that's me, and you." Jackie "Well then Nick if you loved me forever I can't stop you from loving me but I will tell you this I'm not ready to date again."

Nick "I'm not asking you to be here or at my place when I get home from work, and rub my feet I'm just asking you to love me." Jackie "Nick I came back here to see if there is a chance for us but you, and Nat are together." Nick "Nat was the one who told me to come, and get you."Jackie "If Nat said that then she must see that you love me." Nick "She does."

Jackie "I always thought you, and Nat belonged together." Nick "So did I but after you left I thought I'd die without you." Jackie "Nick I love you I do but I'm so confused." Nick "I understand I'll give you sometime." Jackie "Thank you." Nick "Your welcome." Jackie "I really missed you Nick." Nick "You did?" Jackie "Yes I did, you are the real reason I came back."

Flashback 5

Jackie "Nat I just wanted to stop by to say goodbye." Natalie "Goodbye what do you mean goodbye?" Jackie "I'm leaving Its hard for me to sleep at night everywhere I look I see Ron's face." Natalie "Its gonna be hard for a while but you shouldn't have to leave." Jackie "I have to or else I'm going to fall apart give my love to Nick." Natalie "I will." Jackie "Take care of yourself Nat." Natalie "I will you do the same." Jackie "I will bye Nat." Natalie "Bye Jackie."

End Of Flashback 5

Nick "Really?" Jackie "Yes." Nick "Come here." Jackie "This is nice." Nick "Yes it is." Jackie "Lets call Nat, and tell her I'm ready to lay Ron to rest at last." Nick "Alright." Jackie "Its for the best." Nick "I agree Nat its me Nick Jackie said she ready to lay Ron to rest at last okay we'll see you at the funeral home then tonight." Jackie "I'll go get ready Nick will you wait for me?" Nick "I will wait for you my love." Jackie "Great." Lacroix "I see you got her very nice" Nick "Lacriox how nice of you to show up uninvited as always."

Lacroix "I just wanted come, and wish you all the best with Ron's widow." Nick "Lacroix thank you for the first set of kind words ever." Lacroix "Of course you know as well as I do this love affair will blow up in your face." Nick "What are you talking about?" Lacroix "She will die, and it will be by my hand." Nick "You stay away from her she did nothing to you." Lacroix "She's bad news." Nick "Your lying." Lacroix "Think about it Nick goodbye."

Nick sat down, and waited on Jackie he also thought about what Lacroix had said. Jackie came downstairs dressed in a long black dress with a vail covering her face. Nick got up, walked over to her, took her hand, and walked her out of the house,and to her car. Nick knew Lacroix was lying to him. At Ron's funeral Nick,and Natalie sat down next down to Jackie.

They held her hands. Jackie was crying at the cematary Jackie threw flowers on Ron's coffin, and she walked back to her car. Nat could see how heartbroken Jackie was. She walked up to her, and gave her a hug. Jackie hugged Natalie tight. On the way back to Jackie's house there was nothing but silince. Once they got to Jackie's house Jackie got out of her car, walked into her house, walked upstairs to her bedroom, got into the nightstand , got out Ron's 35milamitter gun, and began to pace the floor with the gun. Natalie looked up, and saw Jackie threw the window Nick, and Natalie ran upstairs to Jackie's room, and watched as Jackie paced the floor.

Natalie "Don't do it Jackie!" Jackie "Don't do what Nat clean my dead husband's gun or shoot myself in the head?" Nick "Come on Jackie you don't want to kill yourself." Jackie "I heard what Lacroix said I'm bad news." Natalie "Lacroix is a jackass he don't know his ass from a hole in the ground." Jackie "Your right about that Nat I'm so sorry here I'll threw the gun away." Nick "Good girl I love you so much." Jackie "I love you so much too I'm sorry Nat I know you two were together before I came back." Natalie "I'm glad Nick has his true love." Jackie "Come here Nat give me a hug you will always be my best friend." Nat "Cool." Jackie Now let me change, and then I'll order a pizza." Natalie "That sounds good."

Jackie "Don't you eat reall food yet Nick?" Nick "Not really." Jackie "If you want to human again you'll have to try some food." Nick "Your worse then Nat." Natalie "Be nice Jackie order the pizza." Jackie "Sure thing." Nick "Don't do it." Jackie "Your going to eat." Nick "I don't want to." Natalie "Stop acting like a baby." Jackie "I ordered a xtra large with a all meat topping, and garlic." Nick "Not garlic damn it."

Jackie Natalie, and Nick ate pizza Nick didn't have any strange reactions. After they ate they talked, and laughed they had fun. Natalie left she hugged Jackie. Nick kissed Jackie bye, and then he left. Jackie smiled, and then she went to bed. As Jackie slept she thought about how happy she was. She had someone new in her life. She slept all night long. That night Nick decided to go back to Jackie's house to spend the night with her.

When he got there he walked into her bedroom, climbed into bed, wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist, and fell alseep. Jackie rolled over, and found Nick in her bed. She was very happy now. She decided to have some fun with Nick she got on top of him, and began to undress him. Once that part was done began to make love to Nick. Nick woke up with a start,and then flipped Jackie over, and made love to her. He bit her neck, and then he made her drink from his wrist. Jackie woke up a few hours later.

She wasn't smiling she was scared. She didn't know if she was human or if she was a vampire Jackie got out of bed threw her robe on, and went downstairs. She sat down on the couch she wanted to find out if she was still a human or if she was a vampire. She opened the blinds, and she watched the sun come up. As the sun was rising Jackie could feel that she was burning she let out the most awful scream she ran to close the blinds. Nick came running downstairs, and then he found Jackie crying. She was burnt badly. He picked Jackie up, and held her.

Jackie "Why didn't you tell me you wanted me to be one of what you are Nick." Nick "I'm so sorry are you alright?" Jackie "I'm fine." Nick "Your scream sounded awful." Jackie "It hurts to be burnt." Nick "I know." Jackie "Now Nat has two vampires to heal, and turn to mortals." Nick "I fead off you I didn't turn you completely." Jackie "Why didn't you turn me?" Nick "I want to be mortal." Jackie "If you want to be mortal I'm your ginee pig you can fed off me anytime you like." Nick "Thank you I love you." Jackie "Your welcome I love you." Nick "I'm glad I stayed over." Jackie "So am I Its nice to have a man in my bed again." Nick "Its nice to be close to the woman I love." Jackie "Even though Lacroix talked a bunch of horse pucky." Nick "Yes."

Jackie "Promise me you'll never leave me." Nick "I promise." Jackie "Would you love or like to have children with me if that's possible?" Nick "Yes I would but I thought you couldn't have kids." Jackie "I can it was stress that caused me to miscarry twice." Nick "The lets get to work." Jackie "Nick don't you think we should find out if we can first?" Nick "It is now lets go make a baby." Jackie "You are so sure that we can have kids?" Nick "Yes." Jackie "Then lets have a baby."

Nick, and Jackie went upstairs, and made love. A few hours later they fell alseep Jackie woke up about three, and then ran to the bathroom, tossed her cookies in the toliet. She grabbed a pregnancy test she took the test it was positive she was going to have a baby. She smiled, and then she put her hand on her stomach. She went back to bed. The next day Jackie woke up, and went to visit Ron at the cematary. She sat in front of his grave she cried. As she was crying Don Schanke showed up, and sat down beside Jackie.

Don "Hi Jackie welcome back." Jackie "Hi Don Thank you its great to see you again." Don "Its great to see you too." Jackie "So Don how have you been?" Don "I've been alright." Jackie "That's good thank you for coming to pay your respects to Ron." Don "Your welcome." Jackie "How's Myra, and Jenny?" Don "Their good." Jackie "I'm glad." Don "Why were you crying?" Jackie "I miss Ron, and I'm pregnant." Don "Aw a baby that's great news who's the father?" Jackie "Nick Knight." Don "Nick Knight my partner Nick Knight?" Jackie "Yes." Don "You two are together?" Jackie "Yes. Don "Nick didn't tell me." Jackie "It kinda happened all at once last night." Don "I'm happy for you, and Nick." Jackie "Thank you Don." Don "Your welcome Jackie." Jackie "I'll see you again real soon." Don "You bet." Jackie "Bye Don." Don "Bye Jackie."

Jackie left, and went home when she got home she grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge, and sat down on the couch. She watched some tv. as she watched tv she started to think about how happy she was with Nick. She ran upstairs jumped into bed, and went back to sleep for a little bit more. When it was nighttime Nick got up,and went to work. When he got there Don shook his hand, and congraulated him on his realastionship with Jackie,and the baby. Nick was stunned but he was able to work on the cases he had. Then he went home to his loft. Then he called Jackie,and she rushed right over to his loft. Nick ran to Jackie picked her up,and spun her around.

Jackie "What are you so happy about?" Nick "The baby." Jackie "Don blabbed huh?" Nick "Yes he did." Jackie "So your happy about this little gift?" Nick "Yes I am." Jackie "I'm glad." Nick "I told you it was possbile." Jackie "And I doubted you." Nick "Yes you did." Jackie "We should tell Nat she'll be happy for us I hope." Nick "Lets go tell her." Jackie "Come on we'll use my car." Nick "Let's fly." Jackie "You mean your way?" Nick "Yes don't be scared I won't drop you." Jackie "I'm not scared."

Nick picked Jackie up, and they flew threw the night sky to Nat's appartment. Nick knocked on the door. Natalie opened the door , and let them in. Jackie, and Nick sat down Nat's couch. Nick told Nat about the baby the three friends were happy.

Nat gave Jackie, and Nick a hug. Jackie play with Nat's cat Sidney. Nick,and Nat talked. Meanwhile Lacroix was watching what was going threw the window. He was thinking that Nick was a moron.

He knew Nick wasn't going to listen to him. He figured he would let Nick be happy. Lacroix flew back to The Raven, and went to sleep. Nick was very happy. he had his true love, and he was going to be a father. What more is there to make a vampire happy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jackie continued to live in her old house. Nick was still living at his loft they would visit eachother, and spend time together but Jackie wanted to marry Nick she was scared to talk about it with him was she really ready for another marriage that might fail.**

**Flashback 1**

**Jackie "Ron?" Ron "Yes?" Jackie "Have you thought about us getting married?" Ron "Yes I've given it some thought." Jackie "And what are your thoughts on us getting married?" Ron "Open this box, and then you tell me." Jackie "Okay I'll open it." Ron "You like it?" Jackie "I love it it's so beautiful." Ron "So will you?" Jackie "Yes I will." Ron "Really?" Jackie "Yes I love you." Ron "I love you too."**

**End Of Flashback 1**

**Jackie looked at her wedding photo she smiled she,and Ron were so happy together they were the perfect couple she wanted him back she wanted to hold him again,and hear his voice,and see his face she wanted to be with him again it wasn't fair Ron was a good person he didn't deserve to die.**

**She sat on the couch thinking about what Nick said about what happened to Ron the night he was killed she shook her head in disgust thinking about Ron's death made her feel like she was in the twilight zone.**

**Flashback 2**

**Ron "It's some party huh mum?" Rita "Yes it is Jackie looks so pretty in the dress I made her."**

**Ron "I'm glad you made it mum you mean a lot to Jackie,and me." Rita "You both mean everything to me." Ron I got a new job mum." Rita "Really what is it, and where?" Ron "I'm a cop up in Toronto Canada." Rita "No." Ron "Mum don't be like this." Rita "How am I supposed to be Ron my son is going to be a cop." Ron "You could be happy for me." Rita "Does Jackie know?"**

**Ron "No I haven't told her yet." Rita "I see so your just gonna what move her away from me ,and think she's gonna love that is that what you think?" Ron "I was going to tell her tonight while were dancing." Jackie "You were going to tell me what?" Rita "Go on Ron tell her." Jackie "Tell me what?" Ron "Sweetie I got a new job but it's in Toronto Canada I'm going to be a cop."**

**Jackie "No you will not take that job I lost Tom when he was a cop I'm not going to lose you too damn you Ron I'm happy here." Rita "That went over real well." Ron "She needs time to adjust to the idea." Rita "Ron Jackie's brother died in a robbery shoot out whenever he was working as a cop don't you remember how Jackie wouldn't get out of bed."**

**Ron "That won't happen to me I'll be safe." Rita "You'll be sorry Ron you're going to lose Jackie, and me." Ron "Please try, and be understanding?"**

**Rita "I understand that your being a jackass." Ron "No I'm not." Rita "Jackie loves you, and so do I consider our feelings before you make the choice to ruin our family."**

**End Of Flashback 2**

**Jackie laid down on the couch,and fell asleep Nick showed up after his sift he picked her up,and carried her upstairs he laid her down in her bed,then he laid down with her Jackie was still a little upset she had Nick in her life,and she loved him but she still missed,and loved Ron the feelings she had for both men tour at her heart.**

**Flashback 3**

**Rita "Jackie stay here with me, and let butthead I mean Ron go to where he has to go alone."**

**Jackie "I'd love to stay but Ron is making me go with him."Rita "Can you call me at least so I know your alive?" Jackie "Yes I will call you every day I love you Rita." Rita "I love you too sweetheart." Ron "Do you love me too mum?" Rita "Yes I love you, you better be safe or else I'll kick your ass." Ron "I will bye mum." Rita "Bye." Ron "It's for the best." Jackie "Leave me alone you jerk." Ron "Alright."**

**End Of Flashback 3**

**Jackie began to cry Nick pulled Jackie close to him,and held her Jackie felt safe with Nick**

**Jackie knew what she wanted, and she had it laying next to her Jackie closed her eyes,and slept Nick sat up,and in Jackie's bed looking at his true love,then he smiled.**

**Flashback 4**

**Ron "Hi I'm Ron Owen I'm here for the job." Jackie "I'm his wife Jackie who tried to get him to quit." Caption Joe Stonetree "Welcome to Toronto both of you." Jackie "Thank you where is the bathroom in this place?" Caption Joe Stonetree " Down the hall to your left." Jackie "Thank you." Caption Joe Stonetree "Your welcome." Ron "I'll be here when you get back sweetie." Jackie "Sure you will." Caption Joe Stonetree "Ron you'll be working with Don Schanke, and Nick Knight."**

**Jackie "I'm back so did Ron decide to quit so we can go home?" Ron "We are staying here, and that's final who knows maybe you can make a few friends." **

**Jackie "Yeah, and maybe you'll lose your wife, and child I'm going to our new house you can walk home.!" Don "Who was that fiery chick?" Ron "My wife Jackie." Nick "You must be Ron I'm Nick, and this Don it's nice to meet you." Ron "It's nice to meet both of you I'm sorry for the scene my wife made she didn't want to move here." Nick "I'm sure she'll get used to it." Don "Welcome to Toronto Ron, and welcome to the precinct." Ron "Thank you." Nick "We'll give you a ride home." Ron "Thanks." Don "Your welcome."**

**End Of Flashback 4**

**Nick was remembering Ron he missed his friend, and partner Jackie slept as well as she could being that the baby was pushing on bladder,and she had to pee every five minutes Jackie woke up, and slipped her shoes, and coat,and drove to The Raven believe me it's the last place she wanted to go when she walked in she was looking for Janette,an very old friend of Nick's,and his first love she sat down at the bar,and decided she wait Janette sat down next to Jackie.**

**Janette "Hello Jackie welcome back."Jackie "Thank you, you are so beautiful Janette, and I'm so plain why does Nick love me so much**

**I'm nothing like you." Janette "Nick loves you for who you are he don't care if your nothing like me or if your plain he loves you for who you are."**

**Jackie "I'm so scared Janette I'm just so scared I'm going to have a baby w/ Nick, and I'm scared I lost both of my babies when I was married to Ron, and now I'm going to be a mother." Janette "And your scared because you think you'll be a bad mother." Jackie "Yes that's it." Janette "I think you'll be a wonderful mother, and I think will be a wonderful father." Jackie "Thank you Janette well I better get back before Nick wakes up, and finds me gone."Janette "Be safe Jackie, and please stop by to visit me won't you?" Jackie "I will."**

**Jackie left The Raven when she got home she crawled back into bed,and snuggled next to Nick**

**come the next night Jackie was sleeping, and Nick was off to work as Jackie slept she could feel that someone was watching her it turned out it was her mind playing tricks on her Jackie up, and went to the bathroom once she was done she turned the light out,and went back into the bedroom,she sat down at her dressing table,and looked at herself in the mirror as she was looking at herself,and began to have a flashback.**

**Flashback 5**

**Ron "Jackie you are so gorgeous." Jackie "Only in your eyes Ron are you going to work tonight?"**

**Ron "I have to but I'll be home as soon I finish my shift be safe sweetie." Jackie "I'll try to be but you're the one who needs to be safe." Ron "I promise you sweetie I'll be safe." Jackie "Keep that promise I love you." Ron "I love you too." Jackie "Bye." Ron "Bye." Jackie "Love stinks but marriage is great."**

**End Of Flashback 5**

**Jackie sat at her dressing table looking in the mirror for a hour or more when Nick walked in he found Jackie looking at herself he walked up to her,and kissed her neck Jackie looked at Nick then she kissed him hard they began to make out, and then the phone rang it was Nat Nick had to go Jackie sighed,and then let Nick go she was thinking about how many times she let Ron go,and then remembered the last time she saw Ron alive.**

**Flashback 6**

**Jackie "Off to work tonight?" Ron "Yes I am we are watching a store I'll be home later." Jackie "Don't go." Ron "I have to." Jackie "Stay with me." Ron "I promise you I'll be home later I love you." Jackie "I love you too."**

**End Of Flashback 6**

**Meanwhile Nick was also having a flashback. Jackie went to bed finally that night.**

**Flashback 7**

**Nat "So this is the new member of the Knight, and Schanke team?" Nick "This is Ron." Ron "It's nice to meet you Nat."**

**Nat "It's nice to meet you too Ron are you married?" Ron "Yes." Don "His wife is a okay chick." Nat" I hope I get to meet her."Ron "You will very soon." Nat "Great." Jackie "Hi Caption do you know where Ron is?" Caption Joe Stonetree "Yes I do he's at the Coroners Building." Jackie "Thank you Caption." Caption Joe Stonetree "Jackie?" Jackie "Yeah?" Caption Joe Stonetree "You can call me Joe." Jackie "Joe." Caption Joe Stonetree "Are you okay?" Jackie "Yeah I'm fine ah." Caption Joe Stonetree "I'll send somebody to get Ron." Jackie "No I'll go get him ah not again." Caption Joe Stonetree "Somebody go get Owen NOW!" Jackie "I'm fine I can handle it I'll drive to where he is, and get him Ow!" Caption Joe Stonetree "I'm going to take you to the hospital." Jackie "Thank you." Caption Joe Stonetree "Your welcome." Officer Peter Smith "Ron your needed it's your wife." Ron "What's wrong with her?" Officer Peter Smith "She's in early labor hello?" Caption Joe Stonetree "Leave Ron there his wife lost the baby." Officer Peter Smith "You can stay here your wife lost the baby."**

**Ron "Alright if she needs me I'll go to her." Caption Joe Stonetree "His mum just showed up she's staying w/Jackie."Officer Peter Smith "Your mum is w/ her." Ron "Oh good."Officer Peter Smith"The caption wants you to get your ass back to the station, and then after he talks to you , you can go to your wife." Ron "Alright." Caption Joe Stonetree "Ron your wife needed you, and you weren't here she came to find you." Ron "I'm sorry Caption I wasn't ready for the baby I thought Jackie was just joking." Caption Joe Stonetree "She wasn't now go see her." Ron "Yes Caption." Caption Joe Stonetree "You have a great wife be there for her." Ron "Yes Caption."**

**End Of Flashback 7**

**Jackie slept for the rest of the night she wanted to go see Ron again So she got out of bed slipped her shoes on grabbed her coat she got into her car, and drove to the cemetery again when she got there she walked up to Ron's grave got down on her knees, and she began to cry.**

**Jackie "Ron I miss you so much you made me so happy I loved you with all my heart, and soul we made the perfect couple you always made me laugh I never thought I'd lose you when you died**

**I thought I'd die without you that's why I left I couldn't take living without you my heart is in pain right now I wish you could hold me,and tell me everything will be alright."**

**Jackie got up, and walked over to her daughter's grave.**

**Jackie "Hi Terri mummy misses you sweetie. Are you taking care of your daddy? I miss you much honey I'm sorry you didn't get to live a life with me,and your daddy you were so beautiful my baby girl. I wanted to hold you once you were born but the doctor took you away so they could get you to breathe they also didn't want me to know you died. Ron's boss Joe had to tell me. I love you my sweet angel RIP."**

**Jackie "Oh my god Nat what are you doing here?" Nat "I stopped to visit my god daughter."Jackie "I'm so sorry you lost her." Nat "Thank you." Nat "You stopped to visit Ron, and your daughter huh?"Jackie "Yes I did I named our first child after my aunt Terri who passed away a long time ago." Nat "I'm so sorry." Jackie "Thank you." Nat "How's Nick?" Jackie "He's fine, he's working a lot but he's fine." Nat "He loves you Jackie." Jackie "Ron loved me too, and look where he ended up." Nat "Don't blame yourself for Ron's death." Jackie "I warned Ron not to do anything stupid, and he just went ahead, and did something stupid."Nat "Men never listen to the women they love." Jackie "That's true but we go on loving them even after they die." Nat "That's true too." Jackie "Well I'm gonna head home."**

**Nat "So am I goodnight Jackie." Jackie "Goodnight Nat."**

**Jackie, and Nat went home when Jackie got home she turned on her cd,and played The Winner Takes It All by Abba Jackie started to remember dancing to the song with Ron. **

**She closed her eyes,and watched herself,and Ron dancing to the song Jackie started to cry but then she remembered how much she,and Ron loved eachother, and that made her smile they truly loved eachother now she's with Nick,and she's happy if she's so happy with Nick then why does she love Ron still she thought she was losing her mind. Nick walked downstairs walked up to Jackie, pulled her close,and kissed her. **

**They fell down on the couch,and made love Nick fed off her again. They fell asleep together Nick held Jackie close he never let go of her as they slept Jackie hugged Nick close to her body Nick moved his hand to Jackie's stomach where he felt the baby kick Nick smiled,and thought how happy he was that he was going to be a father.**

**Flashback 8**

**Jackie "Hello can I speak to Ron Owen please?" Officer Sam Quest "Sure I'll put you threw." Ron "Hello?" Jackie "Hi honey I have great news were pregnant." Ron "I'm coming home now." Jackie "Alright." Ron "A baby are you sure?" **

**Jackie "Yes." Ron "That's wonderful news." Jackie "I love you."Ron "I love you too."**

**End Of Flashback 8**

**Jackie woke up went downstairs,and got a drink. Then she sat down on the couch,and listened to music she sat on the couch waiting for the sun to rise but she couldn't stay awake she fell asleep on the couch as she slept she was remembering the first time she,and Ron danced that made her smile all the good memories of Ron were her. **

**Nick woke up,and walked downstairs dressing his long coat,and sun glasses he covered Jackie up. Then he went back upstairs as Jackie slept she was having another flashback.**

**Flashback 9**

**Ron "I take Jackie to be my wife,and I promise to love her forever." Jackie "I take Ron as my husband, and I promise to love him forever."**

**Pastor Gerry "I now pronounce you man, and wife you may now kiss the bride." Ron "We are married now." Jackie "It's wonderful isn't it?" Ron "Yes it is I'm glad I asked you." Jackie "So am I, I love you Ron." Ron "I love you too.**

**Jackie "We'll have a long happy life together I know we will." Ron "I agree w/ you there my mum should be here soon." Jackie "Great." Rita "Hello love you look beautiful." Jackie "Thank you so do you." Rita "Thank you Ron it's about time you made Jackie your wife." Ron "Yes it was I couldn't live without her as my wife any longer." Jackie "I'm glad you could make it Rita now we can have some fun." Ron "Will you dance with me Jackie." Jackie "Yes I will." Ron "Great." Jackie "I'm so happy." Ron "So am I." Jackie "I love you so much." Ron "I love you so much too."**

**End Of Flashback 9**

**As night fell upon the city Nick was getting up, and getting ready for work he didn't want to leave Jackie at her house by herself Nick knew Jackie would be alright Nick left after he kissed Jackie on the cheek as Jackie still slept she was dreaming of the new life that was ahead of her. The life she would have with Nick that's if Nick wanted to have a new life with her as his wife or vampiress. Jackie would always love Ron,and once she died she'd be with him in heaven.**

**That's where they truly belonged together in heaven Jackie walked out on the patio,and she looked out at the swing that she had Ron put up for them,and saw that it was swinging Jackie walked down the steps, and walked over to the swing when she sat down Ron appeared to her Jackie jumped then she sat back down.**

**Ron "Hello sweetie you look so pretty." Jackie "Ron what are doing here?" Ron "I've been missing my sweetie." Jackie "I've been missing you too."**

**Ron "I know I came here because there is something I have to do." Jackie "What do you have to do?" Ron "I'll show you come with me.""**

**Jackie "Alright." Ron "I want to live again so I'm going use Nick's body or you can." Jackie Can what? Ron "Make love to me." Jackie "Sure Come on I know the perfect place." Ron "My old study wow we haven't done the deed in here since the last time we did." Jackie "I'm yours take me." Ron "Gladly." Jackie "Oh Ron you feel so good oh." Ron "So do you oh yeah."**

**Jackie,and Ron made love for hours it felt just like when they were married around 2:00 in the morning Jackie,and Ron fell asleep Jackie woke up to go to the bathroom when she got up she saw Ron asleep on the sofa bed she smiled after she went to the bathroom when she got back from the bathroom she laid down next to Ron,and went to sleep.**

**Nick woke up in a empty bed he went looking for Jackie,and found her sleeping on the sofa bed with her dead husband Nick turned on the light**

**Jackie jumped,and screamed Ron got out of bed, and covered himself.**

**Nick "I see you were busy." Jackie "Hi Nick I thought you'd be working by now." Nick "I was just getting ready to leave." Jackie "Ron is back." Nick "Hi Ron great to see you, wait how the hell are you here?" Ron "I made love to Jackie, and I'm back." Nick "That's not possible." Jackie "It is he's here why can't we get along like before?" Nick "We can't I can't believe this your husband Ron is dead and Until you can get that threw your head its over between us." **

**Jackie "Nick no you can't leave me think of our baby." Nick "You have Ron you don't need me."**

**Jackie "Nick you bastard come back Nick." Nick "Goodbye Jackie." Jackie "Nick !"**

**Jackie screamed she woke up in a cold sweat. She ran into the bathroom turned, and turned the shower on then she stepped into it she still had her nightie on Jackie slid down the shower wall she was shaking She just had a nightmare. **

**She was so scared not to mention she was freezing Nick found Jackie in the shower he turned it off he got a towel,and wrapped Jackie up in it then wrapped a blanket around her he called off work he stayed by Jackie's side he was scared to leave her alone.**

**Jackie "Nick thank you for staying with me." Nick "Your welcome are you warm enough?" Jackie "Yes I am thank you."Nick "What happened why you took a cold shower?" Jackie "I had a nightmare Ron came back he said the only ways for him to stay w/me were using your body,or making love to him." Nick "Oh that sounds strange." **

**Jackie "And what's worse you said that you were leaving me,and that it was over between us." Nick "I'd never leave you I love you truly." Jackie "I love you too the same way." Nick "Jackie I was thinking about something?" Jackie "What were you thinking?" Nick "I was thinking we should get married."**

**Jackie "Oh I see." Nick "Will you?" Jackie "Yes I will I love you Nick I was thinking of asking you." Nick "You were" Jackie "Yes" Nick "You could have asked me." Jackie "Yes I could have but I asked one man before you, and it took 5 years almost to get a yes out of him." Nick "Ron?" Jackie "Yes he always used to say we'll see."**

**Nick "I know Ron loved very much." Jackie "He did I will always love him." Nick "Jackie we can wait to get married if you want to." Jackie "I don't want to wait I want to get married soon before the baby comes." Nick "How about tomorrow?" Jackie "Tomorrow Is great you call Nat, and Don I'll be back later on tonight I promise."Nick "Alright I love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you too Nick." **

**Jackie drove back to the first house where she lived when she was married to before they moved when she got there she walked up to the door, and knocked Ron's mum Rita answered the door.**

**Jackie,and Rita hugged eachother they talked for hours about Ron, and then Jackie mentioned that she was remarried the next day Rita promised she would be there to see Jackie get married. **

**Jackie gave Rita another hug then she went outside, and started to walk back to her car when she heard a gunshot Jackie dropped her keys,and ran back inside the house,and when she did she saw Rita laying on the floor bleeding to death Rita was holding a gun Jackie got down on her knees, and held Rita in her arms.**

**Jackie "Rita why?" Rita "I want to be with my son." Jackie "I want to be with Ron too, but not this the way." Rita "Goodbye Jackie." Jackie" No Rita No Oh my god NO!" **

**Rita died in Jackie's arms Jackie held Rita close to her. Jackie called Natalie,and Nick,and told them to meet her at her first house.**

**When she got off the phone with them she got back on her knees,and picked up the gun from Rita's hand then she sat down on a chair Nick, and Natalie showed up,and when they did they were in shock they saw Jackie sitting in a chair holding a gun,and then they saw her mother in law on the floor dead Natalie ran Jackie,and held her.**

**Natalie "What happened?" Jackie "Ron's mum Rita killed herself here is the gun she used." Nick "Are you okay?" Jackie "I'm fine." Natalie "Jackie someone you loved just took their own life you can cry." Jackie "I have cried I'm fine." Nick "You're in denial." Jackie "Nick,and Nat I'm fine really." Natalie "Jackie come on tell us how you really feel."**

**Jackie "Alright I feel like I've lost my best friend,and to be truthful I wish it was me laying there instead of Rita I want to join her." Natalie "You're talking crazy you have so much to live for your getting married tomorrow,and you have a baby on the way." Jackie "No I'm not talking crazy I want to join her."**

**Nick "You're not thinking clearly you're in shock." Jackie "Nick I'm thinking clearly in I can't get married tomorrow." Natalie "What why?" Jackie "I wanted Rita to be there but since she can't be there I'm not getting married without her there the wedding is off."**

**Jackie ran outside got into her car,turned it on turned her car around,and drove down the driveway as she was driving she looked up at Rita's picture on her sunviser,and then she began to think about how much she missed,and loved Ron, and Rita.**

**She began to cry she was crying so many tears that she couldn't see where she was driving,and she drove her into a tree Natalie let out a scream,and Nick flew to Jackie's car ripped the door off,and rescued Jackie then he flew her back to the driveway of her first house,and laid her down.**

**He checked Jackie for a plause but he couldn't find one he picked her up,and carried her to his car Natalie followed him to the hospital back in Toronto Jackie's doctor Terri Fisher met them in the Er Jackie was rushed into surgery a few hours later Terri came out of the OR,and told Nick,and Natalie that Jackie would be fine,and she also said that the baby was fine as well Nick and Natalie were showed to Jackie's hospital room.**

**Nick "I could have lost her." Natalie "But you didn't." Nick "I love her so much Nat." Natalie "I know I'm glad she going to be alright." Nick So am I she has been through so much." Natalie "Yes she has but she's still a pretty tough cookie."**

**Nick "I don't know what I'll do if I lose her." Natalie "She'll be fine Nick." Don "Oh my god Nick I heard about Jackie's accident how's she doing?" Nick "She's going to be fine Don thank you for asking." Don "I'm glad I was worried." Natalie "Do you want us to stay with you Nick?" **

**Nick "No you guys go home,and I'll see you both tomorrow." Don "See you tomorrow Nick." Natalie "Try to get some rest." Nick" I will." Natalie "Bye." Nick "Bye."**

**Natalie,and Don left the hospital Nick sat in Jackie's room with her. He held her hand he began to cry he truly loved Jackie. He began to pray.**

**Nick "Dear god please save the life of this woman I love,and our baby.." LaCroix "I told you she was bad news." Nick "LaCroix what unpleasant surprise what do you want?" LaCroix "I came to say I told you so so I'll say it I told you so." Nick "I know you think this is funny but I don't I love Jackie, and I also love our baby."LaCroix "It's very amusing to me I'll leave you alone now so can pray some more."**

**LaCroix left,and Nick was left to his own thoughts he never left Jackie's side Jackie was hooked up to so many machine's that Nick was afraid to touch her he feared that Jackie wouldn't wake up he feared she would die Nick fell asleep in the chair he was sitting in he would wait forever for her to wake up if that's what it would take. **

**The doctor would go into Jackie's room,and check her status Jackie's Doctor Terri was hopeful that Jackie would make a full recovery Nick went into work the next night he was a complete wreck. He couldn't focus on work. **

**Every time the phone rang Nick thought it was the hospital with news on Jackie Caption Stonetree noticed Nick's slump,and he decided to give Nick the night off. Nick took his night off, and went back to the hospital he sat waiting,and waiting for hour's upon hours waiting Jackie some sign that Jackie would wake up.**

**He wondered if she would ever wake up he went home to his loft he laid down on the couch,and fell asleep he kept thinking about Jackie's accident,and none of it made sense he could see Jackie's accident in his mind it kept playing over, and over in his mind Nick woke up with a start when he heard the phone ring.**

**It was Natalie she wanted to find out how Jackie was Nick told Natalie there was no change Natalie drove to Nick's loft,and she stayed with him for a few days she knew he needed his friends by his side right now that night everyone held a candle light vigil for Jackie, and her baby all of Nick's friend's prayed for Jackie, and the baby will Jackie wake up? Or will she stay in her coma,and die?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jackie was still in her coma Nick sat by her side he never left her room he wished she'd wake up.**

**Natalie "Hi Nick how's Jackie?" Nick "She's still the same I think I lost her Nat." Natalie "Have you been getting much sleep Nick you look tired?" Nick "I'm tired But I can't bring myself to sleep I'm afraid that if I do I'd miss Jackie waking up that's if she does."**

**Natalie "Nick you should go home , and get some sleep I'll call you if she wakes up or if there is any change alright." Nick "Alright I will go home but as for sleeping I'm not sure I can do that thanks for sitting with her Nat." Natalie "Your welcome now go get some sleep doctor's orders."**

**Nick left the hospital,and went home when he got there he tried to lay down on the couch but he just couldn't bring himself to go to sleep. He was worried about Jackie and the baby his mind was spinning with worry. **

**He went to the fridge to get a bottle of blood he went to take drink but stopped himself whenever he thought he heard Jackie's voice Nick's mind was reeling with worry and grief then he turned around to see Jackie's ghost floating in front of him.**

**Jackie "Hi Nick don't be scared I'm not gonna hurt you." Nick "Jackie how are you here you're still in your coma?" Jackie "I'm here because I wanted to tell you that I love you Nick, and that if I do die I'll always be with you in your heart." Nick "Will you come back to me Jackie?" Jackie "I want to but I have nothing to live for Nick , and because of that I think I'm going to die." **

**Nick "You have to come back I'm so alone without you." Jackie "Nat is there for you,and I know you still love her I can see it when you look at her Nick so I'm asking you to let me go,and start over with Nat then you can be truly happy Nick you have the life you always wanted with Nat."**

**Nick "You know I can't let you go." Jackie "I know that Nick but you have to it's for the best." Nick "What do you mean it's for the best?" Jackie "It's for that best that you let me go, and move on Nick I must go now the doctor's are coming in to check on me just remember Nick I'll always be with you goodbye." Nick "Jackie wait Jackie come back."**

**Nick smashed the bottle of blood,and let out a god awful scream of anguish ,and pain he fell to the floor,and cried. He cried himself to sleep on the couch meanwhile back at the hospital Terri was giving Jackie a check up.**

**Natalie "How is she?" Terri "She's still the same I think it's best if you,and Nick let her go." Natalie "Don't we have another choice can't we leave her on life support?" Terri "No we can't even if we let her on life support the chances of her waking up are slimming I'll give you,and Nick time to talk it over then you can let me what you decided to do." Natalie "Thank you Terri ." **

**Terri "Your welcome Natalie,and I'm so very sorry about Jackie."**

**Natalie left the hospital,and drove to Nick's loft whenever she walked in she found Nick asleep then she noticed the smashed bottle of blood on the floor Natalie walked over to the couch, and tapped Nick on the shoulder he woke up up with start Natalie sat down on the couch with him then he began to cry Natalie give him hug then she started crying.**

**Natalie "We have to let Jackie go." Nick "I can't let her go Nat." Natalie "Nick we don't any other choice Jackie's dying we have to let her." Nick "We do have another choice." Natalie "No Nick you're not going to turn her she's already to far gone." Nick "I love her Nat." Natalie "I know you do but we have to let her go." Nick "I now know the pain of losing a loved one fine if we have to let her go then let's go say our goodbyes and let her go." Natalie "Come on."**

**Natalie,and Nick went back to the hospital when they got there they walked into Jackie's room Terri was there Nick kissed Jackie on the forehead then Natalie kissed Jackie on the cheek Nick pulled the plug to Jackie's life support the screen on the machine went black Jackie was gone.**

**Jackie "Where I am?" Ron "You're in heaven sweetie." Jackie "Really?" Rita "Yes." Jackie "Rita you and Ron are here we are reunited as a family right?" Ron "Yes." Jackie "Does this mean that everything awful that happened to the three of us can be rewound,and we can be a happy family again." Terri "Yes it does." Jackie "Terri oh my god i've missed you so much." Terri "I've missed you too yes you can have your life back that way it was before Rita, and Ron both died." Jackie "I love you Terri." Terri "I love you too." Jackie "How do we get back?" Terri "Just walk towards the light in front of you when you wake up everything will be like it was before Ron and Rita passed away."**

**Jackie gave her aunt one last hug,and then Jackie,Ron,and Rita walked towards the light Jackie woke up in the hospital bed Ron and Rita were there Jackie sat up in bed hugged her husband close then she gave Rita hug. **

**That afternoon Jackie, Ron,and Rita went to Jackie,and Ron's house Ron carried Jackie into the house Jackie walked over to her cd player she pushed play the song Turn Me On By Kevin Lyttle began to play.**

**Jackie began to dance she danced up to Ron he grabbed her waist he held her close to his body the two of them danced Rita also danced around the living room the next song that played was You Came by Kim Wilde Jackie danced with Ron,and she sang to him he lifted Jackie's chin up,and brought his lips down in passionate kiss. **

**Rita smiled she had her family back Jackie was trilled her husband,and her mother in law were back home with her where they belonged Ron picked Jackie up,and spun her around after they danced Ron,and Jackie went upstairs to their room where they made love this time it wasn't a dream Ron was home for good,and he wasn't going away After Jackie spent time with Ron she showed Rita to her bedroom Jackie was so happy she had her family back home with her. **

**Jackie,and Ron slept the whole night through the next morning Jackie woke up,and turned on her cd player in the kitchen, and began to cook breakfast the song that played while Jackie cooked was Playing With The Boys By Kenny Loggins. **

**Ron heard the song,and then he woke up,and danced down the stairs into the kitchen he walked up behind Jackie wrapped his arms around her waist the two of them danced while Jackie cooked pancakes. **

**Then Ron,and Jackie danced over the fridge Jackie opened the freezer,and grabbed a bag of sausage Jackie cooked three of the pork sausage patties,and put the rest back then she danced over to the coffeepot,and poured Ron a cup of coffee. **

**Jackie put the coffeepot back,and she crawled into Ron's lap,and kissed his lips hard she didn't want to stop she knew she had to so they could eat Rita came downstairs Jackie set the table Then Jackie,and her family ate breakfast together Jackie was so happy she had tears in her eyes her life was back to normal,and it was going to stay that way. **

**After breakfast Ron did the dishes,and Jackie sat on the couch she was very happy as she was settling in there was a knock on the Jackie jumped up,and ran to the door it was Natalie on the other side of the door. **

**Jackie smiled,and let Natalie in Natalie walked into the kitchen,and gave Ron and Rita a hug then she hugged Jackie,Jackie hugged Natalie back. **

**Everyone talked,and they had a good time getting to know eachother again Natalie let for the corners office when she got there Nick was waiting on her she walked up to Nick,and kissed her things were back to normal for Jackie,Nick, and Natalie. **

**Don Schanke noticed a change in Nick, and Ron they were both happy Ron went back to work only this time he had a desk job,and only did paper work. Nick, and Natalie were getting close again.**

**LaCroix thought Nick had lost his mind Janette was thrilled for both of the happy couples Jackie was so happy she was glowing the joy that she had lost returned to her,and she would never lose it. **

**Jackie enjoyed having her husband back she sat around her house all day looking at her wedding photo as Jackie was looking at her wedding photo Rita came downstairs with a gift for Jackie Rita sat down on the couch,and handed Jackie her gift it was a baby name book. **

**Jackie hugged Rita,Rita hugged Jackie back the two woman looked at the names in the book Jackie was smiling she couldn't wait to have her,and Ron's first child Jackie stopped when she came to the name Isabella she smiled then she circled the name.**

**Jackie got up from the couch got into the fridge heated up some pizza she got out the jug of ice tea she poured two glasses of tea one for her, and one for Rita then she got the pizza out,and put all the snacks on the plates,and she put the plates on the tray she carried the tray into the leaving room set the tray on the coffee table then she turned the tv on. **

**Jackie,and Rita watched The Nanny the girls laughed, and ate as the girls were enjoying themselves Ron came home with two roses one was for his mum,and one for Jackie he walked over to the couch kissed his mum on the cheek,and gave her his rose,then walked over to Jackie gave her a kiss on the lips,and then he gave her a rose. Jackie kissed him,and then pulled him down on the couch next to her. **

**They continued to watch The Nanny until Jackie fell asleep Ron picked her up,and carried her upstairs to bed Ron crawled into bed with Jackie he held her close Jackie snuggled close to Ron she was very happy her life was back to normal,and she was thrilled. **

**During the night Jackie thought she was being watched LaCroix was watching Jackie,and Ron sleep he could see that Jackie,and Ron were happy he left them alone LaCroix was wrong about Jackie he was happy that his son was with Natalie and that was the first time he was ever happy.**


End file.
